Gift
by satsukiyurami
Summary: AU.Awalnya mereka hanya sahabat, namun seiring berlalunya waktu apakah mereka akan tetap menjadi sahabat? Warning : OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Gift**

**Biohazard (Resident Evil) ****© CAPCOM**

**Pairing : Jake x Sherry **

**Warning : OOC**

**Summary : Awalnya mereka hanya sahabat, namun seiring berlalunya waktu apakah mereka akan tetap menjadi sahabat? **

**1. Past **

**Kediaman Birkin.**

"Jadi dia adalah anak laki-lakimu?" Tanya William yang memandang anak laki-laki yang bersembunyi di belakang Wesker.

"Ya." Jawab Wesker sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak laki-lakinya.

"Sepertinya dia pemalu. Berbeda denganmu ya."

"Bukan pertama kalinya ada yang bilang seperti itu."

"Ayah." Panggil Sherry sambil berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Hati-hati Sherry, ayah 'kan sudah bilang berkali-kali jangan lari. Nanti kau bisa jatuh." Tegur William sambil mengehela nafasnya.

"Maaf." Jawab Sherry. "Paman Wesker, siapa anak yang di belakangmu?"

"Dia anak paman. Jake, perkenalkan dirimu."

Jake awalnya ragu-ragu, kemudian ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Jake, salam kenal."

"Namaku Sherry, salam kenal juga Jake." Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan "Berapa umurmu?"

"Empat tahun."

"Umurku enam tahun, kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Aku kira kita seusia."

"Apa kau kecewa?" Tanya Jake cemas.

Sherry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Jake. "Ayo kita main!" Ajak Sherry.

Jake kebingungan, padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengan Sherry tapi ia diajak main. Jake menatap ayahnya. Wesker mengangguk, ia mengizinkan anaknya bermain dengan Sherry. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya, Jake mengikuti Sherry ke kamarnya.

"Agresif sekali." Ucap Wesker.

"Itu memang kebiasaannya." Jawab William. "Tapi aku dan istriku dapat memakluminya, kami sibuk dan dia selalu bermain bersama teman-temannya."

"Terus terang aku bersyukur." Kata Wesker "Jake selalu main sendiri. Tentu dia memiliki teman, namun tidak banyak."

"Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak istrimu meninggal."

Wesker mengangguk "Ya, tubuhnya memang lemah. Tapi aku tak sangka bahwa ia akan pergi secepat itu."

**Kamar Sherry**

Sherry dan Jake bermain dengan riangnya, mulai dari menyusun balok kayu dimana Jake berpura-pura menjadi monster—dan ia merubuhkan balok kayu tersebut, kemudian hingga pukul-pukulan bantal. Yang terakhir, Sherry membacakan buku dongeng untuk Jake. Sherry melihat lantai kamarnya, ada yang basah. Kemudian ia menatap Jake yang matanya memerah.

"Kenapa Jake?" Tanya Sherry dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku mendadak ingat alamarhum ibuku. Beliau selalu membacakanku dongeng."

"Kalau begitu, aku berhenti membacakan dongeng."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih Jake."

Jake menyeka air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja."

Sherry kemudian menggenggam tangan Jake. "Jake, kau harus ingat. Seorang laki-laki harus tangguh."

"Iya." Jawab Jake.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sherry kemudian melanjutkan membaca dongeng.

* * *

**Dua Jam Kemudian.**

William dan Wesker masuk ke dalam kamar Sherry, disana Sherry tertidur sedangkan Jake hanya menatap Sherry.

"Jake, ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi." Sela Jake.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesini." Ucap Wesker.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, kalau kita punya waktu."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku bangunkan Sherry dulu." Ucap William.

Wesker mencegatnya "Tidak usah, nanti jadi merepotkannya."

"Benar paman William, Sherry sebaiknya tetap tidur saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kemudian mereka bertiga meninggalkan kamar Sherry. Sherry yang tertidur terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi mobil yang dinyalakan. Kemudian ia mengucek-ucek matanya, tidak ada Jake mungkin ia sudah pulang pikirnya. Kemudian ia membuka jendela kamarnya melihat keluar. Di luar Wesker sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan Jake menatap jendela kamar Sherry.

"JAKE!" Teriak Sherry dari kamarnya. "Kapan-kapan kau kesini ya! Kita main bersama lagi!"

"Iya!" Jawab Jake sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

**Di Perjalanan.**

"Bagaimana tadi Jake?" Tanya Wesker sambil mengemudi mobilnya.

"Menyenangkan."

Diam. Tidak membicarakan apa-apa lagi, hal yang sering terjadi semenjak ibunya meninggal. Sang ayah tidak sering berbicara dengannya setiap dari perjalanan pulang atau pergi kemanapun di mobil, kalau dirumah mereka memang masih berbicara. Jake yang mendadak merasa capek tertidur. Wesker memandang anak satu-satunya itu, sebetulnya ia merasa bersalah, entah kenapa semenjak istrinya meninggal ia merasa selalu merasa seperti soerang ayah yang tidak becus.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Wesker sambil membangunkan anaknya.

Jake terbangun, setelah Wesker memakirkan mobilnya, Jake kemudian keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menarik selimut.

Wesker berjalan menuju kamar Jake kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Jake.

"Kau masih belum tidur 'kan?"

Jake tidak membalas pertanyaan ayahnya, ia pura-pura sudah tidur.

"Minggu depan kita ke rumah Sherry lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Wesker kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol bird dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia duduk di ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu ia melihat _frame_ foto yang terpampang di tembok, foto almarhum istrinya.

Wesker menghela nafasnya. "Semuanya sudah berubah drastis istriku, sebagai seorang ayah aku memang mengecewakan dan tidak becus."

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Jake memandang foto ibunya. "Selamat malam ibu."

* * *

**Hari Sabtu, Kediaman Birkin.**

"Hai Wesker, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Sapa Anette. Kemudian ia menatap Jake. "Kau pasti Jake."

"Ya, sudah seminggu bukan? Kau sibuk bekerja di laboratorium."

Anette mengangguk "Tapi aku merasa bersalah, karena sibuk kadang aku suka meninggalkan Sherry."

"Ibu, ada siapa?" Tanya Sherry sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ada paman Wesker dan Jake."

"Ada Jake?!" Sherry yang tadinya turun pelan-pelan malah berlari.

"Sherry." Tegur Anette.

"Maaf. Sore paman Wesker!" Sapa Sherry "Jake ayo kita main!"

Kemudian mereka berdua menuju lantai dua.

"Sayang sekali, kau sudah datang tapi tidak bisa bertemu dengan suamiku karena ia hari ini ada kerja."

"Tidak apa-apa tapi…"

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Soal itu.."

Wesker menceritakan permasalahannya ke Anette. Anette paham akan permasalahan Wesker dan menyarankannya untuk tidak terlalu terpaku akan kematian istrinya karena akan membuat hubungan ayah dan anak akan semakin menjauh.

"Sherry, apa kau menyayangi ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Jake sambil menyusun kepingan _jigsaw puzzle_ milik Sherry.

"Ya. Aku sayang ayah dan ibuku." Jawabnya sambil memeluk boneka penguin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku iri denganmu. Kau masih memiliki seorang ibu."

Mendengar perkataan Jake, Sherry kemudian meletakkan bonek penguinnya ke lantai. Kemudian ia duduk disamping Jake.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau memiliki seorang ayah."

"Tapi hubungan aku dengan ayahku semakin menjauh semenjak ibuku meninggal."

"Kau rindu ibumu?"

"Ya."

"Sangat?"

"Ya, aku sangat merindukannya."

"Kalau ayahmu, apa kau sayang ayahmu?"

Jake mengangguk. "Tapi dia selalu sibuk."

"Aku rasa aku tahu dimana masalahnya."

Jake menatap Sherry dengan kebingungan.

"Kau dan ayahmu masih terjebak di masa lalu."

"Tejebak di masa lalu?"

"Ya, kau dan ayahmu masih sedih dengan kematian ibumu. Karena itu hubungan kalian berdua semakin manjauh."

Jake terdiam. Walaupun masih kecil ia paham akan maksud Sherry, memang selama ini ia masih merasa sedih karena kematian ibunya. Padahal ibunya sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu.

"Sherry, aku rasa kau benar."

Sherry tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mari susun _puzzle_ ini bersama. Terus terang di hari dimana ibuku membelikan _puzzle_ ini untukku, aku masih belum bisa menyusunnya hingga sempurna."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, diam-diam Anette dan Wesker mengamati mereka berdua. Anette tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sherry, dan Wesker di dalam lubuk hatinya ia bersyukur. Kemudian mereka berdua turun dan berbincang-bincang di teras depan.

Anette menuangkan the dan kemudian member Wesker secangkir teh.

"Terima kasih."

Anette mengaduk tehnya dengan pelan-pelan, Entah kenapa Wesker merasa ada yang aneh dengan Anette.

"Anette?"

"Ah maaf. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Anette berhenti mengaduk tehnya, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Wesker.

"Aku khawatir, aku dan William sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami." Ia meminum tehnya. "Apalagi kami bekerja di laboratorium, apa jadinya jika akan terjadi sesuatu kepada kami? Bagaimana dengan Sherry?"

Wesker meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Anette menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bawahanku, Chris. Dia punya seorang adik perempuan yang sangat menyukai anak-anak. Mungkin ia bisa membantu kalian berdua jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Terima kasih, aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan William."

"Sama-sama."

"Bicara soal Jake." Ucap Anette. "Dia punya teman?"

"Ya, dia punya tapi hanya sedikit. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, ia selalu diejek oleh beberapa anak-anak yang lain hanya karena ia tidak punya ibu. Kadang-kadang ia bisa berantem dengan mereka. Atau menangis."

"Tapi kelak, aku yakin bahwa Jake akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Kuat dan tangguh sepertimu Wesker."

"Aku juga yakin Sherry akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik dan pintar."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Apa yang mereka berdua katakan memang percakapan yang tipikal, namun memiliki makna. Mereka berdua juga berharap semoga saja anak-anak mereka akan terus tetap berteman.

Jake dan Sherry juga berpikiran sama. Semoga mereka juga akan tetap berteman. Setelah puas. Wesker dan Jake pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Wesker menuangkan Jus Apel ke gelas milik Jake. Di perjalanan Wesker memberitahu kepada Jake bahwa ia ingin membicarakan hal yang penting. Kemudian ia menuju kamar Jake.

"Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" Tanya Jake sambil mengambil gelas berisikan jus yang diberikan Wesker.

"Ayah ingin minta maaf."

Jake terkejut mendengarnya, nyaris saja jusnya tumpah.

"Selama ini ayah jarang berbicara denganmu. Jujur saja, semenjak ibumu meninggal ayah sangat sedih dan tidak peduli akan perasaanmu, padahal kau juga sedih."

Jake menatap ayahnya. Kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Selama ini aku selalu mengira bahwa akulah yang paling sedih akan kematian ibu, padahal ayah juga sedih."

"Syukurlah. Jake, ayah punya kejutan untukmu."

"Apa itu?

"Mulai dari sekarang, setiap hari Sabtu kita akan selalu mengunjungi Sherry. Orangtua Sherry sudah setuju."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Jawab Wesker.

* * *

**A/N : Di Resident Evil wiki ditulis bahwa tahun lahir Jake adalah 1992 dan Sherry 1986. Karena perbedaan umur yang jauh, saya membuat usia mereka berdua hanya selisih dua tahun di FanFic ini.**

**Sebetulnya saya pingin nulis FanFic pairing *piip* (Sensor nama pairing) Namun saya memutuskan untuk membuat Jake/ Sherry terlebih dahulu :P. **


	2. Satu Tahun Kemudian

**Chapter 2 : Satu Tahun Kemudian.**

Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak persahabatan mereka terjalin. Sejak saat itu Wesker dan Birkin merayakan festival, natal, tahun baru dan ulang tahun bersama. Bahkan sesekali Jake menginap di kediaman Birkin jika Wesker sibuk bekerja dan begitupula sebaliknya.

Kali ini giliran Sherry yang menginap di rumah Wesker. Di hari Jum'at ini orangtuanya berada di laboratorium hingga hari Minggu. Wesker baru saja selesai mandi.

"Jake, Wesker. Kamar mandi kosong, sudah waktunya untuk mandi."

"Terima kasih paman." Ucap Sherry. "Ayo kita mandi bareng."

"A-apa?!" Jake terkejut mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Wesker

"Aku bilang ayo kita mandi bareng."

"Ta-tapi kan.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ayo!" Seru Sherry sambil menarik Jake. Sementara Jake yang berusaha melepas tangan Sherry tidak bisa berkutik karena Sherry menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

Wesker tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sherry bisa seagresif itu.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sherry menancapkan kabel _Hair Dryer_ dan menyalakannya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya. Kemudian ia menatap Jake.

"Jake, kesini."

Jake sebetulnya enggan, tapi daripada nanti Sherry memaksanya seperti tadi. Lebih baik ia menuruti penggilan Sherry.

Sherry kemudian mengarahkan _Hair Dryer_ ke rambut Jake yang masih basah.

"Nah selesai." Kemudian Sherry mematikan _Hair Dryer_.

"Hei Sherry, kalau tidak salah kau sudah murid sekolah dasar bukan? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Ya, kau bisa punya banyak teman. Walaupun mereka lebih tua dari kita."

"Hmm begitu ya?"

"Jake sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sekarang punya teman baru lagi?"

"Ya, mereka baik dan membelaku jika ada anak-anak lain yang mengejekku."

"Tapi kau tidak berkelahi lagi 'kan?"

"Kau tahu dari siapa?!"

"Ayahmu."

"Oh." Ucap Jake. "Sekarang sih sudah tidak lagi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Sherry dengan tenang.

"Kalian berdua, sudah saatnya tidur." Perintah Wesker.

"Baik." Jawab mereka berdua secara serempak.

Di dalam kamarnya, Jake menceritakan tentang alamrhum ibunya. Sherry mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik. Hingga ia tertidur karena Jake menceritakan tentang alamrhum ibunya dengan panjang dan detil.

Jake yang sudah selesai menceritakan tentang alamarhum ibunya terkejut saat melihat Sherry tertidur. Namun ia tidak marah karena ia sudah senang Sherry mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik-baik, setelah itu ia menyelimuti Sherry. Lalu ia naik ke kasurnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

**Hari Minggu.**

Sesuai dengan janji orangtuanya, William dan Anette menjemput Sherry dari kediaman Wesker. Jake sebetulnya enggan Sherry pulang. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh egois dan manja. Ia harus menahan diri.

Setelah sampai dirumah, William dan Anette meminta Sherry untuk berada di ruang tamu sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya. William dan Anette menatap Sherry dengan serius, namun juga khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sherry dengan cemas.

"Begini Sherry." Ucap William sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan kepadamu."

Sherry menatap ayahnya dengan wajah yang penuh kebingungan.

"Kau tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini kami sangat sibuk 'kan?" Ucap Anette sambil membelai rambut anak perempuannya.

"Apalagi kami bekerja di laboratorium, oleh karena itu." Lanjut William sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia berusaha untuk melanjutkan tapi tidak bisa, ia menatap Anette untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada kami berdua, maka kau akan tinggal bersama Claire Redfield."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sherry.

"Dia adalah adik perempuan Chris Redfield. Chris adalah bawahan Wesker, dan Wesker sudah menanyakan apakah Claire bersedia merawatmu dan apakah kau bisa tinggal bersama dia. Claire sudah setuju."

"Jadi aku akan tinggal bersama dia jika terjadi sesuatu kepada ayah dan ibu?"

William dan Anette mengangguk. Kemudian Sherry memeluk ayah dan ibunya. Sebetulnya Sherry tahu kalau suatu saat nanti kedua orangtuanya akan membicarakan hal tentang ini.

"Apakah ia orang yang baik?" Tanya Sherry.

"Ya, Claire adalah orang yang baik." Ucap William.

"Sherry, hari sudah malam. Tidurlah." Perintah Anette.

Sherry kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, sebetulnya ia tidak ingin tidur namun ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah ibunya. Di bawah, di kamar kedua orangtuanya, Anette menangis sedangkan William menenangkan istrinya.

Di kamarnya Sherry berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau seandainya ternyata ia dan Claire harus tinggal di luar negeri dan meninggalkan Jake? Apakah ia akan terus tetap berteman dengannya? Apakah persahabatan mereka berdua akan pudar? Apa jadinya kalau ayah dan ibunya meninggal?

Sherry menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berharap agar orangtuanya tidak apa-apa dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Kemudian ia memenjamkan kedua matanya namun tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan masalahnya.

Sementara itu Jake menatap keluar, ia berpikir apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Ia masih ingat ketika tadi sore saat William dan Anette menjemput Sherry. Raut wajah mereka berdua nampak sedih dan saat ia bertanya kepada mereka berdua, mereka hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak sedih Jake.

Namun Jake tidak merasa demikian. Ia merasa ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan, ia menanyakannya ke Wesker kenapa William dan Anette nampak sedih dan Wesker hanya mengatakan ke Jake bahwa itu adalah urusan mereka dan ia tidak berhak tahu.

Jake sebetulnya kesal, namun tidak bisa bertanya banyak karena ayahnya tidak tertarik untuk menjawabnya. Jake memutuskan untuk tidur.

Wesker yang berada di ruang tamu memandang foto William dan Anette, foto ketika mereka bertiga berada di taman. Sebelum William dan Anette menikah. Ia berharap semoga temannya tidak apa-apa karena Wesker tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi, baginya sudah cukup jika ia kehilangan istrinya. Kehilangan istrinya sudah membuatnya terpukul.

Tapi ia sadar, bahwa suatu saat orang-orang yang bersahabat dengannya suatu saat akan meninggal. Cepat atau lambat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Tragedi Dan Perpisahan**

Dua bulan berlalu. Sherry sedikit berubah, ia menjadi mudah khawatir. Terlebih lagi orangtuanya semakin jarang pulang ke rumah, mereka benar-benar semakin sibuk dan jarang mengecek keadaan Sherry.

Begitupula dengan Wesker, ia juga sangat sibuk. Untungnya Claire yang punya waktu luang bisa menjaga dan menemani mereka berdua. Walaupun pada awalnya Jake kesulitan dekat dengan Claire dibandingkan dengan Sherry yang langsung bisa akrab dengannya. Bagi Sherry, Claire sudah seperti kakak perempuannya, sedangkan Jake menganggap Claire sebagai sosok seorang ibu.

"Sherry!, Jake! Bangun, sudah sore." Ucap Claire dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Iya!" Jawab mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka turun ke bawah setelah ganti baju. Setelah itu mereka turun ke bawah dan menuju ruang tamu.

Di meja ruang tamu ada cangkir berisikan teh dan makanan ringan. Kemudian mereka duduk dan meminum teh.

"Sayang hari ini kita tidak bisa kemana-mana." Keluh Jake.

"Ya, hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya." Kata Sherry "Padahal tadi pagi sudah hujan."

Claire tersenyum "Tidak ada salahnya sesekali di dalam rumah kan?"

Sherry dan Jake mengangguk.

* * *

**Laboratorium Arklay**

Tidak seperti biasanya, entah kenapa William dan Anette mendadak menjadi 'aneh' dan mereka merasa bahwa aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi. Wesker yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua mendadak menjadi 'aneh'.

"Kalian berdua ada apa? Apakah ada hal yang aneh?"

"Entah kenapa perasaan kami berdua tidak enak." Jawab Anette.

"Ya. Wesker sebaiknya kita menyuruh anak buah kita pulang terlebih dahulu." Saran William.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian berdua." Jawab Wesker meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Wesker kemudian memberitahu ke anak buahnya agar mereka pulang duluan dan kembali bekerja besok pagi. Setelah memeriksa apakah semua anak buahnya sudah pulang atau belum. Namun salah satu anak buahnya ada yang belum pulang, anak buahnya sedang siap-siap untuk pulang.

Wesker meninggalkan anak buahnya karena ia yakin pasti anak buahnya akan langsung segera pulang dan ia merasa tidak perlu mengawasinya.

Namun saat ia masuk ke dalam laboratorium…

_**DHUAR**_

Laboratorium mendadak meledak. Wesker tanpa berpikir panjang langsung masuk ke dalam dan mencari William dan Anette, tidak peduli bahwa masih ada percikan api. Wesker kemudian menemukan William dan Anette, namun mereka berdua terluka parah.

"William! Anette!" Seru Wesker sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"W, Wesker, jangan pedulikan aku. Tolong perhatikan kondisi William." Ucap Anette yang kesakitan sambil memegang tangan kirinya.

"William! William! Bertahanlah!"

"U-ugh, Wesker." Erang William.

"William, jangan berbicara!. Nanti lukamu akan terbuka."

"Uhuk-uhuk! Pak William, Bu Anette!" Seru anak buah mereka yang belum pulang. Ia terkejut melihat keadaan William dan Anette yang terluka parah.

"Kau! Cepat panggil ambulans dan pemadan kebakaran!" Perintah Wesker.

Dengan cepat, anak buah mereka menghubungi ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran.

"William… dan Anette… Kalian berdua bertahanlah." Ucap Wesker.

William meraih menggenggam tangan Wesker. Wesker merasakannya, William semakin melemah.

"M-maaf Wesker, a-aku- uhuk, uhuk."

"Aku sudah bilang jangan bicara!"

William hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku mohon, to-tolong beritahu Sherry sekarang juga, bahwa kami ber..dua…"

Seketika itu tangan William berhenti menggenggam tangan Wesker. Wesker memeggang tangan William. Tidak ada denyut nadi… William telah meninggal. Wesker memeluk badan William yang sudah kaku. Kemudian ia mendekati Anette. Kondisi Anette terluka parah tapi masih bisa bertahan.

Kemudian datanglah ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran.

Sementara itu di ambulans Wesker berpikir bagaimana ia harus mengatakan ke Sherry bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibunya terluka parah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

_Kriing Kriing_

"Ada yang menelepon." Kata Sherry.

"Biar aku yang angkat." Ucap Claire. "Halo, Claire disini."

"Claire? Ini Wesker, apa Sherry ada disana?"

"Ya, dia ada disini? Ada apa?"

"Sebetulnya.."

Claire mengerutkan keningnya "Baik, aku paham. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Kemudian ia jeda sebentar. "Claire ada telepon untukmu. Dari Wesker."

Sherry kemudian berjalan ke arah Claire dan Claire memberikan telepon ke Sherry.

"Ada apa paman Wesker?"

"Sherry… Ayahmu meninggal dan ibumu terluka parah karena kecelakaan di laboratorium.."

"Apa?" Tanya Sherry.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit bersama Claire dan Jake."

"Baik paman." Kemudian ia menutup telepon.

"Jake, Sherry, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

Tanpa bertanya apapun Jake segera mengikuti mereka berdua.

* * *

**Rumah Sakit**

Wesker berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar di mana Anette sedang dirawat. Menurut doketer, luka Anette sangat parah dan kemungkinan buruk Anette akan meninggal.

"Wesker!" Panggil Claire.

Wesker kemudian menatap Sherry yang berada di belakang Claire.

"Sher-." Belum sempat memanggil Sherry, muncul dokter yang keluar dari kamar Anette.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" Tanya Claire sambil memegang pundak Sherry.

Sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami sudah berusaha tapi…" Kemudian ia menatap Sherry "Nak, kau anak perempuan Nyonya Anette? Tolong masuk ke dalam, ibumu ingin berbicara denganmu…"

Tanpa mengangguk atau menjawab, Sherry langsung masuk ke kamar ibunya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya, Sherry menutup pintu dengan pelan dan ia melihat ibunya dari kejauhan. Tangan kiri Anette diperban, begitu pula dengan tangan kanannya walaupun perbannya tidak sebanyak di tangan kiri.

Anette menatap anak perempuannya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya "Sherry kemarilah."

Sherry kemudian mendekati Anette, dan Anette menyentuh pipi kiri Sherry. "Maafkan ibu nak, ayahmu.."

Sherry memegang tangan ibunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa itu bukan salah ibunya. Sherry meneteskan air matanya, ia menangis tanpa suara dan ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena telah membuatnya menangis.

"Sherry, hiduplah nak." Pesan Anette. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dan sekaligus pesannya, Anette menutup kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Ibu?..." Ucap Sherry terbata-bata

Kemudian Wesker, Claire, Jake dan dokter masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, Sherry masih memegang tangan ibunya yang sudah dingin dan kaku. Ia menangisi kematian ibunya.

Setelah melihat Anette, Wesker keluar dari kamar Anette.

"SIAL!" Umpat Wesker sambil meninju tembok rumah sakit. Kemudian ia menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

**Dua hari kemudian…**

William dan Anette di makamkan hari ini. Setelah Wesker usai menaburkan bunga di makam William dan Anette, kali ini giliran Sherry. Sherry mrnaburkan bunga di makam kedua orangtuanya.

Kemudian Jake dan Claire juga menaburkan bunga di makam William dan Anette. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, diam-diam Sherry meninggalkan mereka.

"Sherry?" Panggil Claire. "Sherry." Panggilnya lagi. Karena tidak ada jawaban Claire menengok kebelakang. Ia terkejut tidak ada Sherry.

"Wesker, Jake!" Sherry menghilang." Ucap Claire panik.

"Apa?!" Kata Jake. Kemudian ia mencari Sherry. Wesker dan Claire juga mencari Sherry.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Mereka mencari Sherry namun hasilnya nihil. Jake masih melanjutkan pencariannya dan ia berhasil menemukan Sherry yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

Jake mendekatinya, Sherry tidak menangis. Ia berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Kau mau menangis 'kan?" Tanya Jake.

"Tidak." Jawab Sherry dengan tegas.

"Jangan bohong!" Ucap Jake "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah! Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Sherry menatap Jake. "Sok keren, padahal kau lebih muda dariku." Ucap Sherry sambil terisak.

"Pinjam… Pinjamkan pundakmu."

Jake mengangguk dan kemudian ia duduk di samping Sherry.

Kemudian Sherry menangis di pundak Jake. Jake menatap Sherry, ia berharap semoga Sherry tidak sedih lagi. Wesker dan Claire berhasil menemukan Sherry yang sedang menangis.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu setelah kematian orangtuanya. Sherry melampiaskan kesedihannya melalui belajar dengan tekun. Ia jarang ke rumah Wesker dan bermain dengan Jake. Jake merasa ditinggalkan ia merasa bahwa Sherry sudah tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

"Sherry." Panggil Claire dari bawah.

"Ya, tolong tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sherry sambil menutup bukunya. Kemudian ia turun ke bawah.

"Sherry, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Claire menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke luar negeri. Apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"

"Ya."

"Sherry, apa kau yakin?"

Sherry mengangguk.

* * *

**Malah harinya, kediaman Wesker**

Jake tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan Sherry, baginya Sherry berubah total semenjak orangtuanya meninggal.

"Jake." Panggil Sherry.

Jake kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat membuka pintunya, ia masih belum percaya bahwa yang berdiri di depannya adalah Sherry.

"Masuklah."

Kemudian Sherry masuk ke kamar Jake.

"Aku tidak lama-lama. Hanya sebentar."

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Jake.

"Aku minggu depan akan pindah ke luar negeri bersama Claire."

Jake terbelalak mendengarnya. "Minggu depan?! Bohong?!"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Ucap Jake dengan ketus.

"Seharusnya kau tidak seketus itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Kata Jake dengan sengit, ia tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya.

"Terserahlah!" Balas Sherry dengan sengit. "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ucap Sherry kemudian ia pergi dari kamar Jake.

Jake menyesalinya. Kenapa ia mendadak marah kepada Sherry? Padahal ia tidak ingin marah.

"Sherry."

"Ya Claire?"

"Ada kabar buruk. Kita tidak jadi pindah keluar negeri minggu depan. Tapi lusa."

Sherry terkejut tapi ia tidak bisa membantah. "Baiklah kalau begitu…"

* * *

**Lusa**

Jake tidak peduli jika Wesker bertanya kenapa Jake mendadak jadi aneh. Ia tidak menjawabnya. Namun hari ini ia mendapat kabar buruk dari ayahnya.

"Sherry pindah keluar negeri hari ini."

Jake kaget, namun reaksinya datar saja. Hal ini membuat Wesker kebingungan. Sebelum Wesker bertanya kepadanya, Jake langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia melempar bantal ke arah tembok. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Kenapa?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

_Padahal aku belum sempat minta maaf kepada Sherry bahwa aku telah berkata kasar_.


	4. Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian

**Chapter 4 : Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian. **

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak Sherry pindah ke luar negeri dan hubungan persahabatan mereka pudar. Sepuluh tahun mereka tidak saling menghubungi satu sama lain atau mengirimkan surat, lebih tepatnya komunikasi di antara mereka berdua sudah putus, sama seperti benang persahabatan mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jake.

Wesker sebetulnya memiliki alamat tinggal Sherry di luar negeri beserta nomor telepon dan alamat e-mailnya, namun Jake menolaknya. Ia merasa lebih baik jika ia tidak menghubungi Sherry, apalagi ia merasa ini adalah hukuman untuknya.

Di kelasnya, Jake manatap keluar. Kemudian ia melirik jam yang berada di dinding depan dekat pintu masuk. Sebentar lagi kelas akan usai, namun ia merasa tidak bersemangat hari ini entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Setelah kelas usai Jake memeriksa isi tasnya, memastikan apakah ada barang yang ia lupa masukkan ke dalam atau tidak. Setelah yakin ia menutup tasnya.

"Hai Jake." Sapa temannya dari samping.

"Oh Mark, ada apa?."

"Kau hari ini punya waktu luang tidak?"

"Ya."

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Ya, kebetulan ada buku yang juga ingin kucari sekalian belanja bahan untuk makan malam."

"Hari ini giliranmu yang memasak?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini ayahku pulang malam."

Di tengah perjalanan menuju toko buku ada tiga orang gadis yang berbincang-bincang di depan Jake dan temannya. Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah khusus untuk sekolah wanita.

Ada salah satu gadis yang berambut pendek dan berwarna pirang. Namun Jake tidak ambil pusing.

"Hei Jake! Kita sudah sampai!" Tegur Mark.

"Oh iya, maaf."

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam toko buku. Mark berkeliling di bagian buku fiksi sedangkan Jake di bagian alat tulis. Jake mengambil pensil mekanik yang baru karena pensil mekanik yang ia beli sudah rusak. Ia juga membeli dua buah pena untuk Wesker.

Jake mendengar suara yang familiar, ia menatap ke depan. Rupanya tiga orang gadis yang tadi berbincang-bincang di depannya rupanya juga ke toko buku.

Setelah itu Jake berjalan ke bagian buku fiksi. Mark sedang memegang dua buku yang akan ia beli. Namun Mark member isyarat bahwa ia masih belum selesai.

Sambil menunggu, Jake membaca majalah.

Ada salah satu karyawan yang sedang menata buku di bagian atas. Tapi tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol kardus yang berisi buku dan ia melihat gadis berambut pendek dan berwarna pirang yang sedang berjalan.

"Hei nona bahaya!" Pekik si karyawan.

Si gadis melihat ke atas dan terkejut melihat buku yang berhamburan keluar dari kardus dengan refleks ia menutup kedua matanya. Jake kemudian berlari ke arahnya dan melindunginya dari buku-buku.

"Buka matamu, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Jake sambil menyingkir.

Gadis itu kemudian membuka matanya. "Ah terima kasih."

"Maaf nona!" Ujar si karyawan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Gadis itu.

"Hei sudah selesai belum?" Tanya teman si gadis.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana!" Kemudian gadis itu membalikkan badannya "Sekali lagi terima kasih!" Lalu ia berlari menuju temannya.

"Maaf tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sini aku bantu."

"Terima kasih tuan."

Sambil membantu membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh Jake melihat sebuah kartu pelajar kemudian ia membacanya.

_Sherry Birkin _

_Tahun lahir 1986 _

_Sekolah khusus wanita_

Jake terkejut rupanya tadi gadis itu adalah Sherry?.. Kemudian ia mengantungkan kartu pelajar tersebut lalu ia kembali membereskan buku.

* * *

Setelah selesai dari toko buku dan belanja bahan untuk makan malam. Jake segera memasak namun ia tidak konsentrasi.

"Ayah pulang. Jake-" Wesker mencium bau gosong dari dapur kemudian ia bergegas menuju dapur.

"Jake! Masakanmu hangus!"

"Eh?" Jake tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian ia melihat panic "Uwa!" Kemudian ia mematikan kompor.

"Nyaris saja." Ujar Wesker.

"Maaf ayah."

"Sudahlah hari ini ayah yang masak saja."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Nanti gosong lagi." Ujar Wesker dengan tegas sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Jake menggerutu. Apa boleh buat yang dikatakan oleh Wesker memang benar, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke kamar Wesker dan ia meletakkan dua buah pena di atas meja.

Seusai makan malam Jake menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur kemudian ia mengambil kartu pelajar Sherry.

Ia berpikir apakah ia harus mengembalikannya ke Sherry? Padahal ia tidak ingin bertemu Sherry setelah apa yang ia perbuat kepadanya ketika mereka berdua masih kecil. Namun tidak mungkin juga ia tidak menegembalikannya ke Sherry.

Akhirnya Jake memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya ke Sherry. Lagipula ia tidak ingin ayahnya tahu bahwa ia memiliki konflik dengan Sherry, kalau ayahnya tahu pasti dia akan kecewa.

"Tapi jika aku minta maaf apakah ia akan memaafkanku?"

Sementara itu di lain tempat…

"Halo? Oh Claire, ya aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir." Ujar Sherry sambil tersenyum. "Baik-baik, aku mengerti." Kemudian Sherry menutup panggilan teleponnya.

Lalu Sherry kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. "Tadi itu siapa ya? Aku merasa familiar. Tapi siapapun itu semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya supaya aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih lagi…"

* * *

**A/N :** Mohon maaf chapter barunya baru diupdate sekarang. Soalnya kena WB x_x. Ditambah lagi sedang musim UAS dan stress sama UAS Take home ORZ.


End file.
